


Spacemice in Sweaters

by marycrawford



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marycrawford/pseuds/marycrawford
Summary: This is the first fanart I've ever drawn, and what better topic could there be than cute mice in knitwear?





	Spacemice in Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Confusing These Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182737) by [torch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch). 




End file.
